Rude
by thedeepbluesky
Summary: Edward pone los ojos en blanco porque, por supuesto, su prometida y alquimia no van juntas de ninguna manera. Lo más cercano a un interés por la alquimia que puede tener es él. Así tan ridículo como suena.


**Advertencias:** Corto y pendejo como me gustan mis fics. Spoilers del final del manga.

* * *

Inspirado en el prompt de OTPprompts en Twitter:

" _Person A goes to Person B's parents to ask for their blessing to propose and is refused_ _"._

* * *

 **RUDE**

 _Cap_ _ítulo Único_

* * *

Winry juega con el anillo de compromiso en su dedo de camino a Dublith. Entre ver montañas y campos áridos, prefiere hacerse tonta con la joyería. El viaje es largo e incómodo, aburrido también. Ni siquiera han pasado a Rush Valley porque a Edward no le apetecía y Winry le debía una a su prometido. Pero cuando la muchacha siente que el culo le ha quedado tan plano como el piso de su taller, un odio repentino e irracional por Edward le nace desde su maltratada retaguardia y la boca del estómago. Siente unas ganas de abofetearle o de despeinarle de la manera más ruda posible. Quizás es la ansiedad, quizá son los nervios. Quizás es que Elric lleva dormido tres horas y ella no ha podido pegar ojo desde que partieron de Rizenbull. Aunque más que odio es envidia, por supuesto. Envidia de esa facilidad de su prometido para sentarse en el tren por horas y horas y no sentirse incómodo ni un solo instante por el traqueteo del tren o los ruidos de los pasajeros.

Desde siempre los viajes en tren le han disgustado. A diferencia de Edward, ella no es fanática de viajar con frecuencia, aunque tampoco le molesta. Su principal pega es subirse a los trenes, porque las carretas y los viajes en auto no le parecen molestos ni incómodos, lamentablemente son mucho más largos y caros.

La señorita Rockbell es feliz en su taller, con sus clientes y el rechinido del automail, el olor del aceite, los tornillos y desarmadores. Pero teniendo de novio a quien tiene de novio, acostumbrarse a andar de allá para acá es un requisito mínimo para el matrimonio y ellos ya se han puesto de acuerdo para dar el gran paso.

A pesar de las ganas de hacerle daño de la chica, Edward despierta ileso y por sí mismo en la madrugada con la cabeza cómodamente reposando sobre el regazo de Winry. Ella está quieta y despierta leyendo un libro que parece ser de alquimia y que, presume el joven, lo ha sacado de su maleta. Le fascina tanto la visión de una Winry interesada en la alquimia que se queda allí sin moverse durante largos minutos. Es como una de sus fantasías estúpidas hecha realidad.

—Se me están durmiendo las piernas —susurra Winry, cuidadosa de no despertar a otros pasajeros y al tanto del chico desde el primer momento. Edward se avergüenza momentáneamente, masculla una disculpa y se pasa una mano por el cabello cuando se acomoda en su lado del asiento.

—¿Por qué no estás durmiendo? —pregunta. Le gustaría engañarse y pensar que es porque la mecánica ha despertado un interés genuino por la alquimia, pero la conoce mejor que eso. Winry y alquimia no van muy bien juntas.

—No tengo sueño —dice ella y cierra el libro de golpe, provocando un ruido desagradable en medio del silencio del vagón.

—¿No tienes sueño o no puedes dormir? No eres del tipo que tiene insomnio a menos de que se trate de automail —apunta Edward— y ese libro es de alquimia.

Winry asiente, cansada, dándole la razón.

—No entiendo una sola cosa de lo que ponen aquí —admite echándole una mirada rápida al libro sobre sus piernas—. La verdad es que tampoco es como que me interese. A lo mejor si me esfuerzo puedo lograr algo. Pero ya tenemos suficiente con un alquimista en la familia por ahora. No sé después.

Edward pone los ojos en blanco porque, por supuesto, su prometida y alquimia no van juntas de ninguna manera. Lo más cercano a un interés por la alquimia que puede tener es él. Así tan ridículo como suena. Se emociona también por el pensamiento de su prometida aprobando que sus futuros hijos sean alquimistas. Es un tema del que han hablado antes, por supuesto.

Winry se acerca a Edward y recarga la cabeza en el hombro del muchacho como desfallecida. Cierra tentativamente los ojos queriendo dejarlos de esa manera, pero al final los deja abiertos mirando perdidamente hacia algún punto no concreto del asiento vacío frente a ellos.

—No puedo dormir —admite ella en voz muy baja. Edward emite un murmullo somnoliento desde el fondo de su garganta, invitándola a continuar—. Estoy asustada de tu maestra.

—Ella provoca eso en las personas, sí.

La chica suelta una risa floja.

—Ya me lo habías dicho. Sudas como un animal cada vez que hablas con ella por teléfono —los dedos de Winry buscan la mano de Edward con un suave toque hasta que la encuentra y la entrelaza con la suya con suavidad—. ¿Qué tal si dice que no soy adecuada?

Elric no duda ni medio segundo en refutar.

—Esa es la cosa más estúpida que has dicho en la vida, Winry. Y has dicho muchas cosas estúpidas a lo largo de los años. No estamos yendo a pedir su permiso de cualquier manera, no tienes de qué preocuparte.

—Debiste avisarle por teléfono de antemano —regaña—. Que nos vamos a casar y todo eso. Sería más fácil.

—Le quitaría la emoción de la sorpresa.

—¿Le gustan las sorpresas?

—Esta le va a gustar.

—¿Eso qué significa?

—Que te preocupas demasiado. Mi maestra no te va a encontrar inadecuada de ninguna manera. A ella le va todo eso del amor verdadero y las bodas, a decir verdad. Da miedo, pero en el fondo es muy cursi y empalagosa. Deberías verla con su marido —Edward finge un escalofrío.

—Igual. Podría estar en desacuerdo.

—Has leído muchas novelas basura últimamente, ¿verdad? —adivina. La rubia asiente sobre su hombro.

—Estuve un poco baja de clientes esta temporada. No tenía mucho qué hacer y tú estabas al otro lado del mundo. Al también. ¿Qué me quedaba?

—Te voy a regalar libros menos estúpidos. Recuérdamelo cuando vaya a Central.

—Por favor.

Se quedan en silencio por varios minutos. Edward vuelve a cerrar los ojos. Se está quedando dormido otra vez.

—¿Qué crees que opine de mí?

—Que deberías dormir.

—No tú, idiota —Rockbell aprieta su mano con la intención de lastimarlo. Y lo logra—. Ella.

—Ya opina de ti que le caes bien. No es como si no se conocieran.

—No de esta manera.

—En serio, deja esos libros, Winry.

—¿Qué tal si nos casamos y hace el papel de suegra malvada?

—Eso sería divertido.

Edward ya tiene mucho sueño. No quiere seguir con la conversación. Siente que ya está diciendo cualquier cosa. ¿Por qué siquiera está discutiendo algo tan estúpido en la madrugada y en un tren?

—¿Y si me maltrata cuando tú no estés?

—No eres del tipo que se deja maltratar. Eres del tipo que maltrata. Ling tiene una cicatriz en la cabeza gracias a ti y tu llave.

—Ya. Pero ¿de qué lado te pondrías?

—Del tuyo.

—¿Seguro? Ella es como… ya sabes, tu madre. ¿Seguro que te pondrías de mi lado?

—Comienzas a hacerme dudar.

Winry se endereza enérgicamente y le lanza una mirada envenenada en medio de la oscuridad y los ligeros rayos del una que atraviesan la ventana.

—Es broma —dice Edward en medio de un bostezo. Toma la cabeza de Winry y la obliga a recargarse sobre su hombro nuevamente—. Estaría de tu lado. Pero eso no va a ser necesario. Ahora duerme.

—¿En serio vas a estar de mi lado?

—Toda la vida. Ahora, cállate.

* * *

 **Pero k** **ésesto kezqribí?**

 **Igual mi primer fic del 2017. Edwin, como tenía que ser :)**

 **Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi**


End file.
